God Once God Forever
by enlightened overlord
Summary: Light Yagami died, but he was lucky enough to be reborn as a shinigami. He has no memories of him past and stared his new life as a shinigami. But what he doesn't know is sometimes things never change.
1. Questions

* R&R A big thank you for all who read this

"Look, this little guy is finally waking up"

I woke up on the cold and hard ground to many shinigami, who looked at me with curiosity. Once they realized, I woke up, more shinigami crowded around me. Most had white bones with a few black accents (typical shinigami) but there were a few odd balls. They actually had color on them and some, like me, didn't look completely bones. The shinigami in front of me was the most unusual. He was taller and much more noticeable with most of his body gold. As I stood up, I realized that I was the tallest, taller than the gold one by just half an inch. Apparently, I also looked a little different since I was much taller and had a different presence. They started feeling uneasy, which leads them to bully me.

"Look at that guy." Someone whispered. "He looks so human like." "Disgusting!" another whispered a bit too loud. I looked at myself and realized that I did look different, even more so than I thought in the beginning. Perhaps, I scared then. I looked different and I looked down on them. They do have the right to be scared for I'm much better than them.

"Please back away from the newborn. It's too much to bully someone who's been awake for only 5 minutes in this world. There's much more to come at the Rebirth ceremony. I sent a message to all shinigami. Good seats will soon be filled. It's rare to have an event like this occur." he said with ease as if he has been doing this forever.

"I'm not afraid. They envy me. I make them feel uneasy. Clearly we both are a bit different than the rest." I wanted to know about the Rebirth Ceremony. The word rebirth scared me, for I didn't know what they were going to do with me, but I didn't want to pry. I don't know much about this world. Prevention is always better than cure.

"How interesting, you might be the first to have so much pride. But don't get too cocky. Your death was caused by the hand of a shinigami."

"Death. How could I die and yet be alive. I realized then" I didn't have any memories. I did have memories of the past but not my past. I know every single human language and all the shinigami records. How? This is just a theory, but maybe I was a human.

'I don't know" There was something he wasn't letting on. My hunch was right. He was different. Perhaps, he is the shinigami king. I've never seen him myself but my mind somehow knows everything about this world already.

'"You know newbie, I know you have questions. Don't worry I do have power, but I can't do anything. All shinigami are nearly immortal."

He was lying. If he couldn't do anything, then why was he the king? You can't have power without ruling with fear. Perhaps he wanted to make me feel at ease. I won't feel at ease unless my questions are answered." Are you the shinigami king?"

"I am the shinigami king." he said regally with pride. Now, who is the one getting too cocky?

"How did I get here?" I replied coldly, getting to the point. I don't know what I hope to accomplish, but for someone like him to lose his cool is itself interesting. His face twitched. I knew it. He was hiding something.

"If you must know, I'll tell you. You must not tell anyone though. The shinigami world is a delicate balance. Its demise will be the fact that we are nearly immortal. First, you must know who you were. You were Light Yagami, an owner of the death note in your previous life. Don't get used to it. A new name will be chosen at your naming and your past was already thrown away the day you died. Not all humans become a shinigami after they die. You were a special case because you owned the death note, a book in which you write names of people you wish to die. Only those who possessed the death note as well as wrote names in it could be a shinigami. The same notebook you used has been handled by three other people. Misa Amane, Teru Mikami , and Kyosuke Higuchi could be a shinigami. But, only when a current shinigami dies, a new one will be born. Most shinigami have been here since the beginning of time, but shinigami could die of natural causes, which is failing to extend their life by writing in the death note. Two shinigami needed replacement and so you and Misa were chosen because you guys used the death note the most. Misa was already named Tane. She woke up 250 years before you and she settled in. You slept for 300 years. That reminded me. We have no more time to talk. The star of the show is late for his naming. "

"Wait! What is the naming? Is it the same as the Rebirth Ceremony?"

" You will see when you get there." he said with a light smile, barely visible.


	2. Drama Flight

*Once again, I would love it if you guys reviewed! Thank you for reading~

" Follow me, Light. Shinigami are waiting. This will be your first true event as a shinigami. Unless you get a name, you will still be a newborn. It's just a short flight. It should take about five minutes."

The King spread his wings and flew. For a moment, I looks in awe at him, or more precisely his wings. The black wings with a rugged look was graceful It could compare to an angel, even though it would probably be the exact opposite. I didn't realizing that I didn't know how to fly and he was quickly flying away from me. "Wait! King, I can't fly!" After he heard my words he flew down, this time in a crisp yet clean way.

" Crap! We don't have all day. It will take us at least an hour, if not more. I guess I'll have to teach you quickly. Look boy, when you fly its like you have extra muscles and bones. Just like how you move your arms, try moving the muscles on your back. I don't expect you to get-What! "

" I'm fly-Whoa...Ouch!" Flying was a different, yet familiar feeling. It was as if I was running, but off the ground. It's tiring, yet it felt simple. The king's yelling brought me back from la la land. He was yelling at me, telling me the consequences of me losing control and what he would do if he lost me. I didn't care. I wanted to try it again; the thrill fascinated me and it's not like it could hurt me. Shinigami are immortal. Why is he being such a worrywart? I tried to move my wings like how I would move my arms. After I got it, I realized that was only the easy part. I didn't know how to control it, so I just pictured myself running. I felt the wind moving around me and realized that I was going faster. I titled my body up and then I flew upwards into the darkness that didn't seem so black. Flying was actually very similar to running.

The King cursed at me. "Light" he roared,"there is a reason why you cannot-you know what?, Never mind." he said with frustration. " Just follow me; its getting late." I showed him up. He won't take me so lightly now.

His flying was slow and cautious, as if he was expecting me to mess up. Damn, he took me lightly! I wonder if he is ready for a challenge. I grin grew across my face,while I tried to push him to his limit. I flew swiftly, passing him because of his slow flying speed in a mere second."

" Light! You're going the wrong way! You don't know what you're doing."

"I've had enough of your cautious shit. I don't know how they accepts you as a King. You are just a coward." This guy is not god-I mean king. He disgusted me. He doesn't have a sense of righteousness, only cowardliness. I can't believe I was wary of him. I can step all over this fool.

I was dumbfounded, when the person I thought was coward zoomed right in front of me, took out a sword with a blunt tip and a wider width, almost like a baseball bat and swung it down on me, causing me to fall to the ground from 30 feet in the air. "Cough! Cough!" I looked at my hand saw blood. I was coughing blood, blue blood. The King gasped for a second." What? How did I bleed. Shinigami are not capable of it. " I demanded.

"Nothing, I thought maybe...Never mind."

"Huh? What are you talking about." Does he always have this many secrets? This guy is unbelievably powerful, but he doesn't use it. What a waste. He could of killed me. It's not possible but, he could.

" Remember when I said I couldn't kill a shinigami. Guess what? I can. It's what allowed me to ruled the shinigami realm. I told you once and I'm telling you again. Do not get too cocky. You are ignorant of many, many thing. Most, like Misa don't even know their past name, until their naming. I told you only 'cause you might be a candidate."

"Candidate?" I questioned. He didn't reply. He flew without saying a word. I followed him because I wasn't ready to throw another tantrum and slightly because I was afraid even though I would never admit it. It just isn't possible to kill a shinigami.


	3. The shinigami name

When we got to our destination, the shinigami stadium, there was an awkward pause between the shinigami king and I. I could still see the incident of the blue blood, as I like to call it fresh in my mind. I had to figure out the reason I bled. As it replayed my head, I noticed something different. The baseball bat-like thing glowed. It was different, mysterious, and supernatural. He was right. I am ignorant of so many things. I'm normal as normal can get. Even though I always thought I was different, i'm not. Its just my ego.

" Light, I present to you the shinigami stadium."

" So many shinigami and also dirt. Cough! WHy don't you people clean it. "

" We don't use this place much. It only for important/special occasions. In the shinigami world, its not really a community. People just spend their time gambling, occasionally scribbling a few names in their notebook to extend their lifeline. It's nothing like the human world. We don't have shinigami pride or anything. Everyone is out for only themselves"

"How would you know about the human world?"

"Um...You can see it from above." he said, nodding his head.

I lifted my eyebrows to show that I didn't buy that story. I didn't push him because there isn't any use to dwelling on to it.

"Anyway, It wouldn't kill you to clean the place from time to time."

" Actually, nothing kills us." he said chuckling.

" That was I thought" I brought the topic back to the blue blood incident. I would like nothing more than to forget it, just think of it as an illusion. The way he said about my ignorance pains me. I know he's right but-Ugh! " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..um" He drove fear right into my heart. I knew it, but I wouldn't admit it. The only thing that I would admit is that my hatred for him was building.

"It's all right" He laughed at me. How dare he. Strategically, it would be best release my anger towards him after he leaves me alone. No. It would be best if I stayed away from him. I'll never forget the blood and what he could do.

"Wait! Can you tell me about this naming, rebirth shit now."

"I will tell you, in front of that crowd'

We walked out of this long hallway that appears to be the front entrance, to a round stadium. There were two big wheels, like wheel of fortune wheels, in the middle of the stadium in different shades of gray. I don't think I've seen anything other than black and white in this world. In my memories of the human world, the memories that I was not a part of, many times. There was also a big board with Light Yagami in huge letters. It seemed like there were just enough seats for all shinigami to be seated. I wondered if I would have space if I was seated there. Maybe I would be in the future. I would be like all those other shinigami having no personal identity of my own.

" Hello shinigami!" the king boomed out to everyone, who in their seats. They got up and cheered. " Well, it has been a long time since the last naming, since this guy decided to sleep for three centuries." He paused, for laughter. " Lets remind everyone and teach our fellow newborn about the naming, the first step in the Rebirth ceremony. The naming is when you get rid of your old name for a new shinigami name. This is how it works."He walked around to the first of the two wheels and told me that when I spin the wheel, the letter I land on will be the first letter of my new name. He didn't tell me what the other wheel was for. He told me to spin this one first.

" Well Light, lets get to it. Your old name is on that board over there. Right under it is your new name. Obviously there isn't anything there 'cause we haven't spun the wheel yet. So, spin it. I spun the wheel lightly. I don't see the point on wasting my energy by spinning it with greater came to a smooth stop at the letter "K". "K!" he shinigami king bellowed, causing the crowd to rise to their feet. " Now, time for the wheel #2. The numbers of this wheel represents how many letters of your last name will be part of your new name. Since your last name is Yagami, if you get 4 letters, your new name would be "K", from the first wheel and "gami" from the last. Your new name would be Kgami. I cringed at that name. What a weird name. I shouldn't get four. " What are you waiting for? Spin the second wheel." I spun the wheel again and watch it land on "3". Wait, it moved right in the middle of three and four. " It's your lucky day Light or should I say K. You can choose how many letters you want off your last name. Without even thinking about how it would sound as three, I choose it. After I choose it the king said, " I proclaim the name Light Yagami burned." I watched my name burn knowing that I'll never get it back. " From the ashes is the birth of the new mane, Kami"

Kami, I thought. It means god. It fits me perfectly.

" Why don't you say something, Kami to the crowd.?" He whispered to me to meet him in this other place in the back of the stadium behind me. There was a door and I supposed in there was a room, in which he would tell me something. To please the audience, I told then that I preferred Kami over Light and actually I did. The king dismissed everyone and they walked out the main entrance, with no care at all with the King. After the stadium was empty, I stood in front of the back door, waiting for the shinigami king to return.

**1,046! I finally had a chapter over 1,000 words. I can finally go on to the actual story. This is just the background on the hatred between those two. I'm not giving anything away! :P **


	4. Target Found

I heard footsteps. The king walked back, thinking really hard.

" Kami, get inside" he said while opening the door. The room was a different room. Unlike everything else in the shinigami world, this room was blue and white. It was beautiful. It was lined with tatami mats and was peaceful like a yoga room, but it was also seemed powerful.

" The naming isn't just to throw away your past. It is used to find candidates, god candidates. You surely must know that kami means god."

"I do," I said. " God candidate. Does that mean I'm a god?"

"No, just listen. Gods have the ability to twist fate. Gods almost always have a form of the word god as their name because they twist the wheel unknowingly. But, it could also be a coincidence. It could be just luck. It has happened before.

"Isn't your name King."

"As far as you know. Okay, there has been two clues to me. First, it was the healing. Sure all shinigami bleeds with blue blood, but yours healed quickly" I looked down at my arm and saw that he was right. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Like me, you must have some changes too. I knew everything about the human word and also the shinigami, but I didn't have memories of my own.

"Like me?"

" Of course, didn't I hurt you. Heavenly items are the only things that has that kind of power. Didn't you wonder how I was a king? It's not only me. Everything in the world, humans and shinigami are all because of gods."

" Do you have duties to look over humans or something."

" The human view of god is not really gods. Gods have no duties, they can do whatever they please. Gods are gods for a reason. Most god's personalities don't allow them to be lazy.

" If human exist only because of gods, then how is it that I was once human? You said humans are creations of gods."

" We don't know. We know a far more amount that shinigami and even more than humans, but there are stuff that even we don't know. You just have to accept it."

There was a silence. King (I guess, since we're both gods, we are on a first name basic.) expected me to say something, since I was always asking questions, but I'm new to this. I could feel myself getting excited. I could create a new world, a better world.

" Light! I'm not finished. Stop...dreaming up a world. Did you forget the luck part. It could be luck, but I highly doubt it. I has happened before. In order, to become accepted as a god as well as to hone your abilities , you must have self training...no, experiences and contact with the outside world. Gods don't have their own world. They usually roam around, trying to find something to be busy with. Maybe you may be lucky enough to meet one of them. There isn't much more to be said. You will have to figure out the rest for yourself and you will have to find your own Heavenly item. "

" Are you just making me leave. You're not going to do anything with me."

He chuckled. " Please Light," he said, between breaths. " Why would I want to do anything with you. Frankly, I believe you're worthless" he said with a more serious dark tone."

"I see." I got up and walked, keeping my calm and clearly surprising him. I have a mask. I won't show anyone my true personality. It's always what benefits me first. My mask may have flaws now, but I'm supposed to "train". When the shinigami king sees me later, he wouldn't even know it was me. To him,I would be the unknown one who takes his throne.

I opened the door and just flew wherever my wings would take me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately with homework. I also feel this is the perfect place to end so it wasn't my hands. Ummm...so please review and if you could, comment about any errors I made. (Of course. I have errors. I always have errors.) :P**


End file.
